In many different situations it is necessary to determine a common identity of a particular location where a physical target resides, given only latitude and longitude data for the physical target's location. Current methods for associating a common identity of a particular location to a particular set of longitude and latitude values utilize a rather brute force method in which successively smaller nested areas are searched until an area is reached that includes the particular set of longitude and latitude values and is definitively associated with a single location of commonly known identity. It should be understood that the successively smaller nested areas in this method are arbitrarily defined and are not associated with named territories. Therefore, it should be appreciated that this brute force method for associating a common identity of a particular location to a particular set of longitude and latitude values can require substantial computing resources, power consumption, and solution time, which may be unacceptable for computing and power limited implementations, or where many solutions need to be simultaneously processed.